


Лужи и камни

by Lora_Leng



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: Капитану Унохане, похожей на бездонный океан, никто бы не осмелился ляпнуть такое.
Kudos: 3





	Лужи и камни

В первый раз это случается через месяц после того, как на ее плечи опускается белое хаори.

Исане переводит взгляд с карты пациента на человека перед собой и думает: о. Стоило ожидать, Исане все время знала, что половина уважения к четвертому отряду держалась на авторитете капитана Уноханы, так что теперь вещи должны были стать хуже, но...

Но то, что она ожидала этого, никак не помогло ей подготовиться лучше.

— Прошу прощения? — переспрашивает она — жалкая попытка выгадать чуть больше времени. Офицер одиннадцатого — новое, незнакомое лицо — усмехается.

— Вы выглядите так молодо для этой накидки, капитан, — он даже не пробует скрыть издевку в интонации, — Котецу.

Пальцы, под прикрытием столешницы вцепившиеся в рукоять меча, Исане разжимает медленно, на выдохе. Нельзя позволить гневу взять верх и выгнать наглеца пинком — ее позиция не та, что завоевывается с помощью голой силы, демонстрация ее только подчеркнет слабости. У нее был прекрасный пример, как справляться с работой капитана, ей надо последовать ему и…

Но Исане не знает, что бы ответила ему капитан Унохана, потому что под ее льдисто-голубым взглядом у Савады Хиро язык не повернулся бы сказать такую дерзость.

Капитану Унохане, похожей на бездонный океан, никто бы не осмелился ляпнуть такое.

То ли дело Исане, лужица на каменной мостовой после ливня. Ее можно как ребенку потыкать палочкой, проверяя глубину.

Промолчать нельзя — уж лучше напрямую напомнить про манеры. Исане вступает на незнакомое ей поле боя, собираясь свести потери к минимуму, но вздрагивает, едва успев открыть рот.

Дверь кабинета распахивается без стука. Вихрь — темно-серое, белое, фиолетовое, синее — проносится по комнате, и офицер Савада изумленно дергается, а затем отвешивает поклон.

Исане сдерживает первоначальное желание вскочить, только приветственно кивает. Капитан Куроцучи снова сменил прическу, отмечает она. Трудно решить, нравится ей это или нет, слишком яркие цвета, слишком быстрые изменения вызывают зуд около сердца.

Но, напоминает она себе то, что и без того знала, капитан Куроцучи не обязан ей нравиться. И еще — она тоже не обязана нравиться ему.

И офицеру Саваде тоже — не обязана. И не хочет.

— Куда подевался ваш лейтенант, капитан Котецу? — бросает ей капитан Куроцучи вместо "здравствуйте". Исане не обижается — есть разница, когда приличия игнорируют из-за отношения к тебе и когда из-за отношения к этим самым приличиям. — Вот отчеты по обследованию офицерского состава четвертого отряда. Без вашей подписи я не могу их предоставить.

Он взмахивает стопкой листов небрежно, чересчур широко, едва не задевая офицера Саваду, и только после этого обращая на него внимания. Раздражение на черно-белой маске оттеняется искренним любопытством, но он не спрашивает, только смотрит на нее.

Ждет ее реакции.

Исане вспоминает: капитан Куроцучи стоит на четыре места левее ее на собраниях и никогда не комментирует то, как отводит от нее глаза капитан Кенпачи. И его офицеры всегда вежливы с медперсоналом, даже когда пытаются уговорить его на сомнительные эксперименты. И когда он произносит “капитан Котецу”, он не делает неловкой паузы перед ее фамилией, пусть и всего лишь потому, что думает куда быстрее чем говорит — Исане все равно ему благодарна. И если бы она не выдержала и вскочила, когда он зашел в кабинет, то ему бы пришлось задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, — и что ему было бы на это наплевать.

Наверное, она не удерживает спокойное выражение лица. Капитан Куроцучи фыркает и кривит губы: то ли сдерживает злость, то ли веселье. Исане нечего бояться — дуэли между капитанами запрещены, оскорблений же она наслушалась и в бытность лейтенантом. Мало кто из шинигами следит за своей речью, когда ему дезинфицируют рану или вправляют сломанную кость.

Офицер Савада все еще стоит в паре шагов от стола, и он явно не слишком рад тому, что оказался замешан во взаимодействии двух капитанов. Его присутствие в ее кабинете — будто застрявший осколок стекла в кости. Исане представляет дальнейший разговор как операцию — и успокаивается.

— Вы можете быть свободны, — она улыбается вежливо, но уже не заботясь о том, насколько ее улыбка похожа на улыбку капитана Уноханы. — Что касается молодости, то советую вам уточнить этот вопрос у капитана Хицугаи.

Не очень хорошо использовать чужие имена, чтобы решить собственные проблемы, но Исане слишком зла для беспокойства об этом. Вздумает Савада последовать ее совету — и посмотрим, как он запоет, когда она будет его лечить от обморожения!

Капитан Унохана бы не одобрила, но — Исане будто бы проводит рукой по коже и натыкается на рану, о которой успела забыть, — капитана Уноханы здесь нет.

Офицер Савада уносится за дверь так быстро, словно за ним гонится по меньшей мере с десяток пустых. Капитан Куроцучи негромко и неприятно смеется ему вслед и, наконец, кладет бумаги прямо на его медицинскую карту.

Исане чувствует себя не лужицей — но камнем под ней.

— Если вы подождете, — предлагает она, и голос ее становится куда более дружелюбным, — я просмотрю и подпишу их прямо сейчас.

Непочтительно, но зато эффективно. Раньше бы она не посмела задерживать, сама бы отнесла их в двенадцатый к вечеру, но теперь ей не по статусу бегать по поручениям, а сестра с самого утра в больнице Руконгая и вернется только завтра. Если капитан Куроцучи согласится, они сэкономят немало времени.

Он морщится, но усаживается на стул для посетителей без вопросов. Цокает ногтями по дереву и хмурится.

— В следующий раз, — бурчит он, — я пришлю вам документы с Аконом. 

Это предупреждение — "сейчас я оказался твоим союзником, но не воображай, что так будет всегда". Но и признание — не только офицер Савада проверял ее сегодня.

Ничего страшного, думает Исане. Я капитан четвертого отряда, я достигла банкая и заняла это место пусть намного раньше, чем мне хотелось, но по праву, и мне не нужна помощь, чтобы доказать это. Пусть проверяют, пусть испытывают на прочность, — и с этой мыслью она выпрямляет спину, больше не опасаясь оказаться выше других, и взгляд ее, все еще направленный на схему течений духовной силы, неуловимо меняется.

Через месяц после ее назначения это случается в первый и последний раз.


End file.
